


God Forbid I Backtalk a Rich Kid

by artisticpear



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Male Friendship, Protection, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Mouth's parents are neglegent and when he gets bullied while staying with Mikey and Brand, Brand goes into big brother mode





	God Forbid I Backtalk a Rich Kid

Mouth was at the Walsh’s house. His dad and grandmother had left on a trip and Irene, Mikey’s mom, happily offered to let him stay over while they were gone. It’s not like he was complaining, though. He hated being at home.

It all started on wednesday. Mouth rode his bike home from school despite Mikey’s mom’s pleads for him to ride home with Brand. It was a cloudy day but then again, there wasn't much other than clouds in Oregon. He wore a hoodie under his Members Only jacket and he didn't take the hood.

“Hey Mouth.” Brand said from the couch when the younger teen entered the room. Mouth raised a hand in response and immediately went towards Mikey’s room. Mikey looked up from his homework when his friend entered the room. Something was off. Mouth wasn't acting like a smartass right when he got into the house? Not good.

“Mouth? You okay?” Mikey asked. The older boy didn't respond and put down his bag. Mikey got up and walked over to his friend. “You can talk to me.” 

“I'm fine, Mike.” Mouth muttered. Mikey sighed and pulled the hood off of the boy’s head. Mouth had a black eye and a busted lip. “Hey! I sai-”

“What happened?” Mikey asked in a panicked tone. Mouth averted his eyes. He was never one to get upset. Hell, he was usually the only goonie to not get upset. “Clarke-”

“Don't call me that.” The boy interjected. “I got in a fight.” Before Mouth knew it, Mikey had his brother in the room and Mikey was using his inhaler (he probably talked way faster than he should have). Great. “Mikey i never said to get your big brother..” Brand took the younger one’s face into his hands for a second before Mouth pushed him away.

“Mouth, what happened?” Brand asked. Mouth groaned.

“Why does it matter!?” 

“Is someone hurting you, Mouth?” Brand looks at him, blocking the door Mouth wanted to get out through. Mouth sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.” He sat on his friends bed and looked away. “I can handle it.”

“Who?” Brand asked. To Mouth this felt like an interrogation. “Mouth, who are they?”

“Troy and his friends. ‘Call me a smartass and if i ‘mouth off’ or whatever they come after me.” He paused. “God forbid i backtalk a rich kid..” Brand angrily sighed. 

“You’re riding with me tomorrow, Mouth, no excuses.” Brand said. “And Troy’s getting his ass kicked.” Mouth knew he couldn't argue with him. 

“You sure mommy will be okay with that, Brand?” Mouth mocked. Brand rolled his eyes.

“Mouth, you’re basically my second brother. I'm gonna protect you and Mikey however I can.” Mouth smiled lightly. Being that his dad and grandmother didn't spend a lot of time with him, the Walsh family was like his second home. 

“Thanks, Brand.” He punched the older boy lightly in the arm.

~~~

Brand drove Mikey and Mouth to school. He insisted they all walk in together. Troy stood at his locker as they came in and punched Mouth in the shoulder. Hard.

“Sup, Smarty.” Troy smirked. Mouth looked at them for a solid fifteen seconds and said nothing before turning to walk away. 

“Whoa we didn't tell you that you could leave.” One of Troy’s friends stepped in front of him. “That was rude to ignore Troy like that, kid.”

“So?” Mouth shrugged. “I don't owe you an answer.” Brand watched as Troy grabbed Mouth by the collar holding him up.

"Listen here you.. goonie." Troy started to say before Brand pulled Mouth out of his grasp and decked him. 

"What's wrong with being a Goonie, Perkins?" Brand said pushing Troy down before he could get back up. "Don't you ever mess with Mouth again, got it?"

"I do what i-" Troy was interrupted with another punch to the face before a teacher came and held Brand back. 

"Office Boys, now." 

~~~

Brand, Mikey and Mouth ended up getting off almost scot free after they explained what happened. And at the end of the day when they were walking to Brand's car, Mouth smiled. "Thanks, Brand."

"No problem." He said, getting into the car. "So, what about we go get some soda at the Snack Shack?"


End file.
